Superior Undead Physiology
The power to be an empowered undead. Variation to Undead Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Undead Physiology. If the user loses their physical body, they gain Superior Ghost Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Undead Mimicry/Physiology * Metaundead/Neoundead/Superundead Mimicry/Physiology * Micromutated Undead Physiology (Rational Only) Capabilities The user of this ability is a undead of superior power. Much like the rest of the empowered races, metaundead are much stronger than regular undead all thanks to having superpowers, and they tend to be more difficult to dispatch, at least depending on what powers they possess, whether they almost dwarf the power of a undead lord or not. They can also be much more intelligent than their regular predecessors, at least depending on their power sets. Superundead can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metaundead of this category gain their powers via evolution, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain superundead that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like having retractable claws or spikes, and among others. In fact, these kinds of empowered undead will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific superundead gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superundead this category of metaundead wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based metaundead they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superundead are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Death Element Manipulation * Death-Force Manipulation * Dermal Armor * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Superior Ghost Physiology *Superior Vampire Physiology *Superior Zombie Physiology Associations *Empowered Physiology **Homo Superior Physiology **Superior Ghoul Physiology *Hybrid Physiology (if users are converted or resurrected) *Lich Physiology *Mutated Undead Physiology *Undead Physiology **Undead Lord Physiology **Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular undead in particular. **Supernatural Hunters are more than capable to handle the undead. **May be difficult, or impossible to revert back to a normal form. **May need to consume living flesh, blood, life energy, etc. in order to survive. **May still decay and rot. **Motor skills may be impaired. **May be unable to heal injuries. ***User may lose limbs or not have limbs. **Not feeling pain may not always be beneficial. **Certain undead may have a natural vulnerability to certain substances, forces, or items which they are powerless to defend against (I.E.-sunlight, silver, fire, salt, jade). ***In some mythologies, salt can be used to force transformation from this state. **Damage to the brain may result in an instant kill, even in this form. **Dark Arts, Necromancy and other forms of Magic may be used to control the user. **Undead Manipulation Known Users * Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) * Ember (Marvel Comics) * Super Undead (Resident Evil: Extinction); Rational Gallery SolomonGrundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Mythological Mimicry